


Defamation

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 05:43:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21010682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: How dare I, he asks? How dare he?





	Defamation

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my Rare Pairs Table collection and my re-introduction to daily writing.

The swish of a heavy cloak against a well-turned, but silent heel was the only forward notice Borgin would receive before the scent of sandalwood and ichor wafted from the rear of his shop where the vanishing cabinet lay. He didn’t need to turn his head to see the dull silver locks of the former Death Eater appear at the edge of his peripheral vision. 

“How dare you, Borgin?” Lucius slammed the worn copy of The Daily Prophet upon the counter. 

“How dare I what?” Borgin drawled, turning his attention to the shipment of dried lacewing flies and powdered billiwigs that had arrived the night before. He may have once fawned over his former lover but after Malfoy’s fall from the Dark Lord’s grace, he cared little for hiding his disdain. “I dare a great deal, so you’ll have to be specific if you wish me to recall of the daring that has you in a tizzy this morning.”

“You admitted our affair to that hag, Skeeter?” Lucius was practically sputtering, his snake-head cane coming precariously close to the urn housing old Caractacus Burke’s bones. “I should sue you for defamation of character!”

At that, Borgin turned, a well-sculpted, if slightly oily, eyebrow raised. “Defamation is only true when the allegation is false.” Stepping up to Lucius now, their noses almost touching, he grinned. “There is nothing false about the way you loved having your lips wrapped around my cock.”


End file.
